


Always

by anthonytheboy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deep Thinking, F/M, Family, Friendship, Love, Male-Female Friendship, The feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthonytheboy/pseuds/anthonytheboy
Summary: A story about Luna and Harry, and the sadness and happiness mixed together in friendship and love.





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! How are you? Hope you're well.
> 
> I recently fell in love with the Harry/Luna pairing, and I thought about the story, and I came up with this story. I'm aware that a fanfiction like this has already been made in many different fandoms, but I felt like it matched Luna and Harry a lot and had to do it. So, I hope you enjoy it! I'm sorry if it's not good. I just thought that it's a good idea to try to share this because I love to write and wanted to share my writing with others.
> 
> Oh well, I should let start reading. Enjoy!

Luna was always different from other people, and she knew it and was proud of it. She knew people didn’t like her too, and she tried not to be influenced on the likes of other people. She always couldn’t help not feel sad from the way people talked to her despite acting like she didn’t care. She knew she had always been called “Loony” since she got to Hogwarts. She knew her Ravenclaw mates always liked to take her shoes, so she always went barefoot. She always knew they liked to destroy her books. 

Luna always liked to go to the Forbidden Forest. She always knew she’s not supposed to be there, but she never cared. She loved seeing the Thestrals there. It always reminded the good times she had with her parents. It even reminded her of the good times she had with Ginny and Neville. They were the ones she spent the most time with for sure. 

Luna could still remember the smoke of the explosion when her mom died, and she knew she would always remember it. The smell of smoke looming and crossing with death, and thinking about it always made her want to sulk and cry in her bed. She didn’t let it get into the way of enjoying her life, though.

Luna could remember how her whole life was changed after her mom’s death. She could still remember the sobs of her dad when her mom died. He would act so happy in the day when he was awake, sometimes even taking Luna to Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade.

Whenever Luna’s dad thought she was sleeping, however, he was sobbing in his room, and Luna could hear it sometimes. When she is lying in her bed, looking up at the ceiling and couldn’t sleep, she would hear sobs of her dad. Sometimes, she could even hear him whisper that he loves Pandora and that he needed her. 

Luna had always wondered if she would ever feel love like that. She wondered if she would meet someone that she would always need beside her. Well, at first she wasn’t so sure, but now she might have found that person. 

Luna had always wondered what it would be like to be with Harry. When Harry came into the Forbidden Forest, and Luna told him about the Thestrals, he didn’t do anything. He didn’t call her crazy, he didn’t interrupt. He just listened to her, and Luna could tell he could understand, and it was one of the most refreshing feelings she had felt. 

She could remember the moment they had after confronting Lord Voldemort at the Ministry of Magic. She could remember when Harry taught her to make a Patronus, and the thing he said to her that she would never forget.

“It doesn’t always have to be a happy memory. Think of what you wish for the most.”

Luna wished for many things in that time. She wished to fit in, she wished for her mother to come back, and she wished to be normal, and her Patronus flew out.

The thing was… when she was with Harry, she always didn’t want to be normal. Harry understood. Everybody knew Harry wasn’t exactly a normal person too, and Luna could always understand that, and Harry could understand that too. What was being normal anyway? Luna knew that being “normal” was a word that Muggles, Wizards, and Witch that came up? Why did people have to claim something as “normal” or “different”? If everyone needs each other to survive, doesn’t that mean everyone is normal? Or rather, if everyone has a meaning in this world, doesn’t that mean everyone is different?

Harry and Luna’s friendship was different than anything she had ever felt with another person. There was something so oddly different and similar about them, and Luna and Harry both noticed. Whether they felt so alike because of the loss of a family member and seeing Thestrals, whether it was because they could communicate without words, or whether it was because they could ease each other when they’re both upset. Whether they felt so different because Harry and Luna had different destinies, neither of them could know, but they knew something was different about them together compared to when they’re with someone else. Luna wanted to be herself. When Luna was with Harry, she always felt like she was flying without levitating herself. It was almost like if there was no Dark Lord, and there was no such thing as “The Chosen One” or a war, and they met at another time and place, they could always be something more. It was almost like if Harry was out of her life, she would be in such a different world because in some ways, Harry, being one of her most close friends, was her world. She always couldn’t even imagine her life if Harry were to be killed by the Dark Lord. She couldn’t imagine seeing Harry kiss another girl, to see him cry from pain, to see him be used by someone else.

Luna always wondered if this feeling was love. She always wondered if this was what her mother felt with her dad. 

Luna saw Harry sitting outside a party, crying, and Luna sat by Harry and just hugged him. Neither said a word to each other, and Luna wasn’t sure why Harry was crying. The thing was that it may not even matter because without any words, Harry hugged her back, and they sat together in the hallway, their love spreading their minds, almost like a potion chemical traveling into their brain, giving them a false sense of relief and joy, except it was all real.

Luna and Harry completed the missing pieces for each other. They could understand the grief of their parents, they could understand how they never really fitted with anyone else. Harry loved that he had someone that would believe him, even if what he said seemed crazy, and Luna loved that she had a friend. A true friend. A soulmate. A first love. Luna knew she would love Harry, and Harry knew so too and that could be all that mattered to them. Always.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my fanfiction! It means a lot to me. I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> If you liked this story, it would help me if you told me. Same thing if you didn't like it. If you didn't like it, you're free to tell me in the comments what I should fix. I always want to learn to become a better writer, so it would help me a lot.
> 
> Thanks for reading again, and have a good day!


End file.
